Doraemon: Nobita's Island Adventure
by sirin.srikier
Summary: In a hot summer day Doraemon and the gang decide to go to the beach.


Doraemon: Nobita's Island Escape

The sun is shining brightly in the middle of summer in Japan. Nobita and Doraemon are trying to stay cool by fanning themselves, and drinking ice cold tea and eating some of Doraemon's favorite treat, doryaki. "It's too hot here. Doraemon, why can't we go on a vacation?" Nobita said. Doraemon turns to Nobita and starts to give him a stink eye. "Nobita you can't rely on me all the time to take you on an adventure. Why don't you go play with Chisuka?" says Doraemon. Nobita gets the hint and walks over to their usual play area in the park. When he turns the corner Giant, Suneo and Chisuka is sitting under the tree trying to keep cool. Nobita suddenly got an idea and starts running up to the group. "Hey guys! I have a great idea. We can convince Doraemon to take us to the beach somewhere. Maybe a remote island that no one's been before," Nobita says. Suneo perks up and says, "Hmm that sounds like a great idea. I can get my swim trunks ready right now" Chisuka says, "I haven't been to the beach in a while. I'll make some lunch for us," Giant suddenly got a surge of energy and yells out, "Yeah! Finally, we can do something fun with our summer vacation." Everyone agreed to run to their houses to get their things ready. Nobita needs to think of a way to convince Doraemon to take them to the beach. Normally, he would just beg and cry to get Doraemon to feel sorry for him and it always seemed to work. 'If the gang would beg and cry as well, Doraemon is sure to give in' Nobita thinks.

Giant, Suneo, Chisuka and Nobita burst into the bedroom scaring Doraemon in the process. Doraemon almost chokes on his doryaki and knocks over his ice-cold tea. "What are you guys so excited about? You ruined my snack time," Doraemon says. "Doraemon please let's get out of this heat and go to the beach. Can we find an island that we can relax a little and get out of Japan?" Nobita asks. Chisuka brought over cake for Doraemon and after some more begging Doraemon agreed that having a vacation would be nice for a while. Doraemon says, "If we want to have an island to ourselves we need to go back a few hundred years and find an island that is uninhabited." The gang all jumps into the time machine in Nobita's desk. "Ok we should go back about 400 years and let see where that takes us," Doraemon says as he punches in all the settings on the time machine. The time machines warps the group into a tunnel with clocks of all colors and shapes. It takes a few minutes to find the right place to open the time tunnel. "Ah ha! I found it," Doraemon says. The time machine door opens and the five friends jump out onto a warm sandy beach. "Ah! The sea breeze feels so amazing Chisuka," Nobita says. "I can't wait to get in the ocean!" Chisuka says. Nobita immediately realizes that he can't swim. Giant and Suneo are already in the water taunting Nobita. "Hey Nobita come in the water, it feels so nice. Are you scared or something?" Giant yells. Nobita screams out "No I'm not scared. I just don't know how to swim and you guys already know that!" Nobita goes to Doraemon and asks him if he has a gadget that can help him swim. Doraemon yells at Nobita ,"You always do this. You need to learn how to do things yourself!" Even though Doraemon knows that Nobita needs to learn how to fight his own battles, Doraemon can't let Nobita fall on his feet just yet. Doraemon reaches into his 4 dimensional pouch pocket and pulls out an atmosphere control light that allows anyone to adapt to any environment. Doraemon points the light at Nobita and he jumps with joy that he can jump in the water with his friends.

As the gang is enjoying the water, there is a creature that has been watching them the entire time. The creature has long fins that sparkle green and turquoise. She has long brown hair, blue eyes and blue and green scales that go up to her neck. She swims around the rocks to see what they are doing. Giant and Suneo are racing each other and Nobita and Chisuka are building sand castles on the beach with Doraemon. The creature starts to swim closer to Giant and Suneo and surprises them by grabbing one of Suneo's feet. "Ah what was that? Giant, something just grabbed me. We should get out of the water," Suneo says. Giant responds back with a macho voice, "Suneo it's nothing. You're just being a wimp!" Right after he spoke, the creature tickled his toes. Giant starts to laugh uncontrollably then realizes that maybe it's not the best thing to stay in the water. The creature chuckles to herself with satisfaction as she teases the humans. Chisuka, Doraemon and Nobita sees Giant and Suneo run out of the water frantically. "Giant, Suneo what are you so scared of?" Doraemon says. "There's something in the water!" Giant and Suneo says. "It's probably just some fish. Just stay up on shore, we're going to eat soon anyway." As the group sits and eats their snacks, the mermaid watches and hopes that they come back in the water so she can play with the humans even more.

While Nobita and his friends are enjoying the ocean, Nobita's mother is cleaning around his room when she discovers a hidden box inside the closet. She opens the box and there it was, all of his failed tests. "Nobita!" she screams. "Nobita where are you?" She looks to his desk and sees that the time machine drawer is open. 'He must be going off on his adventures again' she thinks. Nobita and his friends hear her voice through the time machine door and everyone cringes. "I guess our vacation is over for now," Suneo says. The group packs up their things and Nobita prepares for his beating from his mom. The mermaid frowns and wonders why the humans are not coming back to play. She swims to the surface to get a closer look. Suneo remembers that he forgot his camera on the beach and turns around to run and get it. At that moment he sees the mermaid in the ocean looking right back at him. "Guys guys it's a mermaid!" Suneo says as he tries to frantically spits out the words. Everyone turns around and says "Where? Where?" The mermaid notices that she's been spotted and dives quickly back into the deep water. "Did you just see a fin across the ocean line?" Chisuka says. "That's just a fish. There are no mermaids here," Giant says to the gang. "Nobita come back right this instant!" Nobita's mom yells through the time machine drawer. "I'll be right there," Nobita says. The group of friends rushes into the time machine portal leaving the mermaid wondering if they'll be coming back.


End file.
